17 marca 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: Czarodziejskie liczby 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Wyrok śmierci" - film fab.prod. polskiej (powt. z wtorku) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.00 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią "Kartkówka" 13.05 "Sztuka świata zachodniego": (15) "Przed pierwszą wojną. Między genialnością a otchłanią" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Wielkie spory Polaków: "Czy bać się Europy?" Autorzy: A.Kozłowska, J.Sawicki z udz. prof. W.Chrzanowskiego, prof. A. Chełkowskiego, min. J.K. Bieleckiego, prof. J.Tazbira, red. M.Króla i prof. B.Geremka 13.55 Nie tylko siedem cudów świata: "Pomnik miłości - Mauzoleum 14.25 "... swego nie znacie..." Katalog zabytków: Chełmno - Fara 14.35 Fotografia i codzienność 15.05 Pan Adam, obraz 13 - "Epilog" spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem 15.25 Czytane inaczej - refleksje Jana Walca 15.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Radziecka bomba "A", cz. 2 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Mój program na antenie oraz film z serii "Oddział dziecięcy" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Szczęścia nie można kupić" (1) - serial obyczajowy prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej (1991) 18.15 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Jak żyć z chorobą serca 18.35 My i świat 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki", "Trzy smoki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Studio Sport: mecz piłki nożnej AC Milan - FC Porto (liga mistrzów) ok.22.15 Wiadomości (w przerwie relacji sportowej) 23.05 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.15 "Najważniejszy dzień życia": "Złoto" - film TP 0.15 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (11): "Huck zostaje dziewczynką" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (20) 10.30 Język niemiecki (20) 11.00 Na życzenie - "Być dla Polski, być dla Polaków" - film dok. o Józefie Piłsudskim 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Kolebka kina - reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza z Instytutu i Muzeum Braci Lumiere w Lyonie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Fina" (11): "Huck zostaje dziewczynką" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Dom - magazyn 17.40 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń (2) - magazyn lotniczy 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 Jazzvision: Implozje 20.00 "Don Kichot" (6-ost.)- serial prod. hiszpańskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Podatki od 20% do 40%: Pożyczkodawca 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Rewelacja miesiąca Ryszard Wagner "Parsifal" 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia i Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Pętla czasu 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Candid camera - program satyryczny 17.20 Studio "3" 17.35 „Inspektor Gadget" - "Księżycowe zadanie" - film animowany 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Weekend z wędką 18.45 Studio "3" 19.00 Opowieści niezwykłe: „Ślepy tor" - serial TVP 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Układ krążenia - "Proszę czekać" 21.30 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Mag. katolicki (powt.) 22.35 Program na czwartek PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Filmy animowane dla dzieci z serii "Igraszki w zeszycie": Literka G., Literka H 16.50 "Zaliczyć jeszcze jedną" 18.20 "Zillion" (1) - ser. animow. 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 "Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy" - „Sprawa Kovacka" (21) 23.50 "Och, Karol!" 1.25 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The D.J. Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play—A—Long — program dla dzieci 9.55 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Strike it Rich — teleturniej 11.30 Bogaci i piękni — serial 12.00 Hart i Hart — serial kryminalny 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial 14.00 Ulica E — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial 16.15 Różne style — serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Gwiezdne wędrówki — następna generacja. Serial s—f 19.00 Świat gier— program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E — serial 20.00 Ocaleni — serial dok. 20.30 Więzi rodzinne — serial komediowy 21.00 Hunter — serial kryminalny 22.00 L.A. Law — serial o prawnikach 23.00 W żywych kolorach — serial komediowy 23.30 Gwiezdne wędrówki — następna generacja. Serial s—f 0.30 Studs — zabawa w kojarzenie par RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Szef — serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci — serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.30 Ostry dyżur — serial lekarski USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem — serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — mag. 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy — niem. serial famil. 20.15 Morderstwo na telefon — thriller angielski z 1981 r. 22.15 stern TV 22.45 Puchar Europy 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Akurat Alaska! — serial USA 1.05 Okropnie miła... 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Hans Meiser 3.05 Explosiv 3.35 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.20 Dobre złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.40 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial 9.30 Młodzi i namiętni — serial obycz. USA 10.15 Wróć! — niemiecki film fab. z 1953 r. 11.50 Sąsiedzi — serial 12.15 Koło fortuny 12.55 Ojciec potrzebuje kobiety — niem. serial famil. 13.45 Młodzi i namiętni 14.35 Sąsiedzi — serial 15.00 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial 15.55 Trio o czterech pięściach — serial 16.50 5 razy 5 — telegra 17.20 Idź na całość!. Telegra 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 „dran" — sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Serce jest atutem. Telegra 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Opowiastki o mamie i tacie — inscenizacja w Chiemgauer Volkstheater 22.00 Schreinemakers 23.25 24 godziny — reporterzy w akcji 23.55 Sport. Turniej tenisowy w Key Biscayne 2.30 Program na jutro 2.35 Teletekst Pro 7 5.25 Agentka z sercem 6.10 Vicki — serial kom. 6.35 Trick 7 — dla dzieci 8.25 Parker Lewis — serial kom. USA, powt. z wtorku 8.55 Hartowie w akcji — serial detektyw. 9.50 Gajowy z Silberwald — film austriacki z 1954 r. 11.30 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 12.30 Bill Cosby Show 13.05 Kolt na wszelkie okazje — serial USA 14.00 Policjantki z FBI — kom. krym. — powt. z poniedziałku 15.20 Hartowie w akcji — serial detektyw. 16.15 Trick 7 — dla dzieci 18.00 Parker Lewis 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Matlock — serial krym. USA — Burmistrz Borelli 22.05 Gliniarz i prokurator — serial 23.05 Amulet śmierci — niem. krym. 1974 0.45 Wydział specjalny — serial krym. USA 1.45 Rój — film fantasy, powt. z poniedz. 3.50 Harry Fox — serial MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — Rebecca prezentuje największe i najbardziej łubiane hity 10.00 Paul King przedstawia — 180 minut muzyki 13.00 Program Simone — clipy, clipy... 16.00 Największe hity — godzina klasycznych videoclipów 17.00 Raport Coca—Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 Prawdziwy świat — 11 odcinek serialu MTV 18.00 Premiery 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Most wanted — Ray Cokes przedstawia gości... 22.00 Największe hity — Paul King prezentuje klasyczne clipy 23.00 Raport Coca—Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV — wywiad tygodnia 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Post modern — Pip Dann mówi o scenie alternatywnej 2.00 Kristiane Backer 3.00 Videoclipy nocą Eurosport 8.00 Aerobik — gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Surfing Super Fundoor, Paryż 10.00 Lekkoatletyka — Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Toronto, Kanada 12.00 Piłka nożna — Eurogoals — najpiękniejsze bramki tygodnia 13.00 Piłka ręczna — Mistrzostwa Świata w Szwecji 14.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe — Mistrzostwa Świata w Pradze 16.00 Sporty motorowe Trofeum Andros — wyścig samochód, na lodzie — Francja 17.00 Karate —z Lionu Francja — Japonia 18.00 Koszykówka — mistrz, college'ów 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Gimnastyka sportowa — międzynarodowy turniej w Thials, Francja 22.00 Formuła 1 — Wielka Nagroda Republiki Południowej Afryki w Kyalami 23.00 Piłka nożna — eliminacje Pucharu Europy, Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów i Pucharu UEFA DSF 6.45 Poranny start — wiadomości, inf. z giełdy, powtórki 10.25 Koffer Hoffer-Show — powt. 11.20 Kto, gdzie, co? — Quiz sportowy 11.55 Wiadomości — pogoda, giełda 12.00 Wszystko o.k. Czas wolny 12.30 Hopp oder Top Quiz — powtórzenie 13.00 Tele—Giełda — notowania z giełdy we Frankfurcie 13.35 Obowiązkowo i dowolnie Rock'n roll — tańczą mistrzowie — powt. 14.30 Classics Podwodny świat 15.15 Trening 15.30 Sport na świecie 18.00 DSF—Studio — magazyn na żywo 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co? 19.25 Hopp oder Top 20.05 Offensiv — dyskusja w studiu na temat byłych gwiazd sportowych 21.00 Sport na świecie — w przerwie relacji wiadomości 23.05 Ring Wolny — wrestling mężczyzn 0.00 DSF—Studio — powt. z godz. 18.00 0.35 Classics Powt. z godz. 14.30 1.20 Wydarzenia dnia 3.10 Akt. sportowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku